1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated body, a nonwoven fabric or woven fabric and a reinforced laminated body using at least one of such fabrics therein, each of the bodies and fabrics having high adhesion strength, excellent low-temperature heat sealability and high mechanical strength such as tearing strength. It also relates to a reinforced laminated body comprising a base material such as paper, plastics or a foil, as well as a laminated body, nonwoven fabric or woven fabric which is excellent in bond strength of longitudinal and lateral ribbons which compose a nonwoven or woven fabric and is also excellent in low-temperature heat sealability, hot tack, moldability and the like.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a reinforced sheet obtained by extrusion laminating low-density polyethylene on a uniaxially stretched thermoplastic resin film or on a reinforced film made by the lamination of said resin films in such a manner that the stretch (or orientation) axes of said resin films cross each other, or a laminated body obtained by laminating the reinforced film on a base material such as paper, a foamed sheet, an aluminum foil or another metal foil, has been used as a spread sheet for a picnic spread, a protection sheet or cover for vehicles or the like, a cover material for agricultural use, a bag for synthetic resin pellets, a bag for cement, or the like. As to nonwoven fabrics formed by fibrillating (splitting) longitudinally and/or laterally uniaxially stretched films or nonwoven fabric or woven fabrics obtained by longitudinally and laterally laminating or weaving longitudinally uniaxially stretched tapes together, a film obtained by laminating low-density polyethylene produced by a high-pressure radical polymerization method on both the surfaces of high-density polyethylene is stretched and split, and the thus split portions of the meshy films are longitudinally and laterally laminated to each other in such a manner that the orientation axes of said meshy film portions cross each other and then fusion bond under heat whereby a polyethylene-made nonwoven or woven fabric is developed. The fabrics so developed have been used as a covering material for agriculture, a cover for putting greens on golf courses, a filter, a drain bag, a flower wrap, a house wrap and other materials for horticulture and architecture.
It has recently been eagerly demanded, however, to improve the adhesion strength of a composite product obtained by adhering a stretched film to a base material. It has also been demanded to further improve bags to be made from such a composite product or a single product (such as a stretched film alone) in the areas of low-temperature heat sealability, adhesion strength of sealed portions, and like areas in order to cope with high-speed bag-making procedures. It has also been eagerly demanded, in addition to the above improvements in various properties, to increase the adhesion strength of crossings where the longitudinal fibers and lateral fibers of nonwoven fabrics or woven fabrics cross each other.